cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Nordir
Magnus Nordir is the ruler of Ny Sverige, a founding father of the former Volksleitung Alliance, and a former Reichskaiser the Nordreich. He is a controversial political figure, and has been behind the Nordreich from it's inception. Begginings Magnus Nordir orignally came to the CN universe from Nationstates during the summer rush of '06, along with several comrades to create the Volksleitung Alliance. Originally setting out to lead a sovereign nation, ally Sigmund Ceowulf and John C Calhoun repeatedly had problems with rogues and alliances, the former particularly who was defeated in a triple assault by alleged NAAC nations. This prompted the youthful sovereign to seek protection in the form of an alliance, as the cyberverse was gravitating into alliance blocs-to avoid the alliance politics was to avoid having any say in what occured in the Cyberverse. In July, Nordir applied for the Alliance of Axis Nations, or AAoN. Led by then-dictator Der Fuhrer, Nordir encountered difficulties in the application process, with then-member Joerg Goldskywalker pointing out ties to alleged "Nazi Terrorist" nations Veres Suomi and Aryana. Nordir did not deny the connections and set off to start his own alliance, the Volksleitung. An extremely coordinated project created by Nordir and Ceowulf primarily resulted in the creation of an underground alliance, the Volksleitung. Based on notions of Germanic Nationalism, only nations with ethnicity set to a Germanic ethnicity would be accepted into the ranks of the VL, with a few exceptions. (Eventually, the Volksleitung-Volkskommissariat was created, featuring members like Ali Akbar Mind and Kang Arin, and non-Germanic recruits were allowed into the alliance). Volksleitung written policy was widely regarded as the brainchild of Magnus Nordir, and he is quoted saying: "Our stance against Communism is not a struggle for capitalism, but on the contrary, a struggle for true socialism that can only triumph once the most perversive, violent, and degenerate offspring of socialism is first eliminated, along with neoliberalism. In order to achieve our ultimate goal, the current order must be thoroughly destroyed. Our ultimate goal is true socialism and brotherhood for all Germanic peoples throughout the Cyberverse." This clause attracted leftists and rightists alike. The political diversity in the Volksleitung was seen as peculiar by some with members such as anarcho-capitalist Charlemagne II of Greater Austria and then-Eurasianist Marshal Ninara. In late July, with the headquarters established and a small but dedicated memberbase behind the Volksleitung, Magnus Nordir came into contact with Kaiser Martens for the first time, a figure who had seemed familiar from Nationstates. Nordir approached him about interests in a Germanic nationalist alliance, and he replied that he was starting something similar with an accomplice by the name of Nikanor, called the Tauberg Pact. This organization was not an alliance, but a sort of friendship treaty that allowed members to be a part of "other alliances". Eventually the Tauberg Pact joined the Volksleitung, and on August 11, 2006, the Volksleitung went public, and began making it's debut on the CN stage. Competing with the splintered Germanic factions, the Axis, the Prussian Federation (PrF), and other small alliances, the Volksleitung established itself as a unique and arguably menacing entity. Stickster (see; fstick, Presidentnorris), has been quoted saying, "When the Volksleitung was created, a new menace was born". This was the sentiment shared by much of the CN left, although the then-masked International Communist Party was far too large and busy to occupy itself with the warring Germanic factions. Steps towards unity Shortly after the introduction of the Volksleitung on the world scene, many prominent members of the Alliance of Axis Nations, including Der Fuhrer and Kaiser Schlieffen joined the panzerkorps in the wake of a potential war between the factions. The Prussian Federation and Volksleitung had signed their first mutual defense pact, the Leutespakt, and the remnants of the Axis were eventually absorbed into the Volksleitung. Category:Individuals Category:Fascism Category:Nordreich Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Nordreich Blood